Gosick Maiden
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: DISCONTINUED Victorique didatangi oleh para boneka Rozen Maiden di kehidupannya. ia juga membuat kontrak dengan salah satu boneka tersebut. bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah itu? Review please
1. Rozen Maiden Dolls?

Hai hai.. kenalkan, aku Rizumu! Bisa panggil aku Ri-chan. Aku baru di anime Gosick tapi udah lumayan lama kenal anime Rozen Maiden. Dan kali ini aku mencoba membuat crossover dari kedua anime tersebut. Di anime Gosick sendiri aku baru membaca manganya sedangkan untuk nonton animenya baru aku akan mulai :3

Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak menarik dan bagus. Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa review ya? ^^

Chapter 1 : Rozen Maiden Doll?

"Hoiii, Kujo!"

Seorang gadis berambut ikal dengan potongan rambut seperi anak laki-laki melambaikan tangannya. Ia berlari menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan koridor kelas. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ia berlari mendekati orang yang ia maksud.

"Avril? Ada apa?" balas anak laki-laki itu, Kujo Kazuya.

Avril tersenyum singkat pada Kujo sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau mau kemana? Setiap bel pelajaran selesai, kau pasti cepat menghilangnya"

Kujo tersenyum melihat Avril. Lalu ia berjalan perlahan. Avril pun mengikuti kemana langkah Kujo.

"Aku mau ke perpus. Menemui Victorique.."

"Victorique?" tanya Avril. Avril menaikan sebelah alisnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar nama 'Victorique'.

"Iya. Kau tau kan bangku kosong di kelas kita? Sebenarnya, itu bangku Vmiliknya. Ia tak pernah datang ke kelas karena ia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam perpus" jelas Kujo.

_"Oh, mungkin ini yang sering digosipkan oleh teman-teman sekelas bahwa Kujo memiliki teman misterius"_ batin Avril.

"Kau mau ikut kesana?" tanya Kujo tiba-tiba. Avril berfikir sejenak. Ia pun teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kujo, bukankah ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa ada peri emas yang ada di lantai atas perpustakaan?" ujar Avril.

"Peri emas?"

"Ya, golden fairy. Aku dengar katanya ada golden fairy di lantai atas perpus"

Kujo tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Avril.

"Tidak ada golden fairy disana, Avril. Yang ada seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang, dan itu Victorique". Kujo kembali tertawa. Avril hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke perpus" ajak Kujo. Avril mengangguk.

5 menit berlalu, Kujo dan Avril sampai di depan perpustakaan St. Marguerite Academy.

Saat mereka berdua hendak mendekati pintu perpustakaan..

**SREK.. SREEK...**

"Kujo, kau dengar sesuatu tidak?" tanya Avril yang langsung mendekati Kujo. Kujo memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya sambil mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Tidak kok. Mungkin hanya gesekan daun karena diterpa angin" jawab Kujo santai. Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan. Avril mengikutinya sambil terus menatap jalan yang ada didepan perpus. Ia melihat sesuatu didekat semak-semak yang tak jauh dari pintu.

"HUAAAAAAA!"

Avril pun berteriak histeris sambil berlari mengejar Kujo.

"Hey.. kau kenapa Avril?" tanya Kujo yang kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Tadi aku seperti melihat seorang anak kecil berambut blonde yang dikuncir dua. Dia memakai semacam gaun berwarna merah" jelas Avril.

"Apa seperti ini" sahut suara disebelah mereka. Setelah itu muncul sebuah boneka yang mirip manusia di depan mereka.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kujo dan Avril bersamaan. Mereka langsung melihat ke asal suara tersebut.

"Grevil!" ujar Kujo kemudian. Seorang pria dengan model rambut aneh muncul didepan Kujo dan Avril.

"Hahaha.. kalian lucu sekali teriaknya". Grevil pun tertawa penuh kemenangan(?).

Avril memandangi boneka yang dipegang Grevil.

_"tidak sama seperti yang tadi"_ batin Avril. Ia langsung menatap Grevil.

"Maaf, apa kau mempunyai boneka dengan rambut blonde yang dikuncir dua dan memakai gaun berwarna merah seperti merah mawar?" tanya Avril.

Grevil menghentikan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan Avril.

"Tidak. Aku memang mengoleksi banyak boneka tapi aku tak punya yang seperti itu" jawab Grevil datar.

"Oh.."

Avril pun menunduk dan melihat sekitarnya

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa aku mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat mengganggu itu?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Kujo, Avril, dan Grevil. Seorang anak perempuan berdiri ditengah-tengah tangga dalam perpustakaan tersebut. Anak tersebut berwajah cantik dan manis serta imut seperti sebuah boneka. Ia memakai gaun era victorian (gaun bangsawan eropa) yang sangat mewah.

"Victorique!" teriak Kujo riang. Ia berlari menghampiri Victorique yang ada di tangga.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Dan siapa dia?" Victorique menunjuk ke arah Avril.

_"Jadi ini yang anak yang bernama Victorique itu. Dia cantik sekali"_ gumam Avril pelan.

"Dia Avril Bradley. Teman sekelasku, ya sebenarnya sih juga teman sekelasmu" Kujo tersenyum pada Victorique.

"Oh begitu"

Victorique membalikkan badannya dan mulai menaiki anak tangga perpustakaan yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Bagi orang yang pertama kali menaiki tangga ini pasti menganggap bahwa menaiki tangga perpustakaan itu adalah hal bodoh yang membuat lelah diri sendiri.

"Avril, ayo kita ke atas" ajak Kujo. Avril tercengan melihat tangga serta isi dari peepustakaan itu.

_"Seorang gadis yang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan seperti ini? Mengagumkan.."_

._._._._.

Setelah menaiki tangga tersebut, akhirnya mereka semua sampai di lantai atas perpustakaan. Seperti biasa, Victorique duduk diantara beberapa buku dan mengambil cerutu kesayangannya.

"Victorique, aku membawakanmu permen" ujar Kujo lembut. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Victorique langsung menyambar kantung permen yang dipegang Kujo. Kujo dan Avril hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat sikap Victorique.

"Oh ya, tadi saat kami baru masuk perpus, Avril melihat seperti anak kecil berambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir 2 dan memakai gaun merah. Apa kau tau hal itu, Victorique?" kata Kujo kembali untuk memecah kesunyian.

Victorique melirik Kujo sesaat.

"Rambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir dua dan memakai gaun merah?"

"Iya! Kau tau?"

Victorique mengunyah permennya perlahan. Kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau"

**BUG!**

Sebuah suara terdengar dari lantai bawah perpus. Dengan sigap, Victorique langsung turun ke lantai bawah dan mendatangi sumber suara itu. Kujo dan Avril pun langsung mengikuti Victorique.

Dibawah, mereka menemukan sebuah buku perpustakaan yang jatuh dari raknya. Victorique mengambil buku tersebut.

"Buku Jerman.." ujar Victorique pelan.

"Jerman?" tanya Avril dan Kujo bersamaan.

Victorique mengangguk, lalu mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya.

"Tidak mungkin buku ini jatuh dengan sendirinya" kata Victorique sambil menghisap cerutunya.

"Jangan-jangan.."

"Disini ada.."

"HUSH!" Victorique menghentikan kata-kata Kujo dan Avril yang mulai ngawur. Kujo hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat anak perempuan yang tingginya hanya sebahunya itu. Victorique langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kujo.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang. Apa yang kalian mau lakukan lagi disini?" tanya Victorique dengan sinis. Kujo dan Avril bergidik mendengarnya.

"Ba-baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Victorique"

Kujo menarik tangan Avril dan berlari keluar dari perpus, sementara Victorique kembali ke lantai atas perpustakaan.

Setelah beberapa meter di luar perpus, Avril menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Avril?"

"Victorique tidak pulang?"

"Oh. Dia menghabiskan waktunya di perpus, ya bisa dibilang dia juga tinggal di perpus. Perpus kan lengkap dengan segala fasilitas yang dia butuhkan. Mirip hotel bintang lima(?) aja.."

Avril mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

._._._._.

Malam harinya, Victorique duduk sambil membaca empat buku sekaligus. Maka dari itu, dia bisa dibilang siswi yang sangat jenius.

**BUG!**

"Suara itu lagi.." pikir Victorique.

Ia kembali turun menuju tempat jatuhnya buku tadi siang. Ia melihat seseorang yang seperti diceritakan Kujo.

_"Rambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir dua dan memakai gaun merah era victorian sepertiku.."_ pikir Victorique.

"Hey.. siapa kau?" tanya Victorique.

Orang itu menoleh. Victorique pun terkejut.

_"Ia seperti boneka, tapi kenapa ia bisa bergerak?"_

"Aku Shinku. Boneka ke-5 Rozen Maiden.."

Victorique mematung. Ia terus memandangi boneka yang ada didepannya.

"Boneka Rozen Maiden?"

**-to be continued-**


	2. Kontrak dengan boneka?

Lanjuuuuut...! chapter 2! Review please.. ^^

Chapter 2 : Kontrak dengan Boneka?

"Kau boneka? Rozen Maiden?" tanya Victorique datar.

Boneka yang bernama Shinku itu tersenyum.

"Ya, boneka Rozen Maiden yang dibuat oleh pembuat boneka terkenal di Jerman, Rozen" jawab Shinku.

Shinku terlihat mirip dengan Victorique. Berambut blonde panjang, hanya saja ia dikuncir. Matanya berwarna biru es, sedangkan Victorique berwarna emerald. Tinggi Shinku sekitar sedada Victorique.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Victorique kembali.

Shinku tersenyum kecil.

"Pertama-tama, aku mau teh.."

._._._._.

Keesokkan paginya, Kujo kembali mengunjungi Victorique sepulang sekolah. Ia membawa beberapa makanan kecil yang berasa manis untuk Victorique. Ia segera masuk dan menaiki tangga perpustakaan.

"Hai Victorique, hari ini aku membawakanmu.."

Kujo langsung terdiam. Ia melihat Victorique duduk dengan Shinku. Victorique sedang membaca buku-bukunya sembari menghisap cerutunya, sementara itu Shinku sedang meminum teh.

_"Itu kan yang dikatakan Avril kemarin, rambut blonde dan gaun merah itu"_

"Ada apa Kujo?" tanya Victorique yang membuyarkan pikiran Kujo.

"Ng.. ini permen untukmu. Dan itu siapa, Victorique? Gadis itu?" balas Kujo.

Victorique berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia menatap Shinku yang asik dengan tehnya.

"Dia Shinku, boneka ke-5 Rozen Maiden" kata Victorique santai. Ia mengambil permen yang Kujo bawakan untuknya.

"Dia hidup?" tanya Kujo kembali.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia living doll" jawab Victorique diiringi dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Shinku berdiri. Ia menaruh cangkir tehnya dan mendekati Kujo.

"Aku Shinku, boneka ke-5 Rozen Maiden. Siapa namamu?"

"Ku-Kujo Kazuya. Namaku Kujo Kazuya"

Shinku tersenyum. Ia pun duduk di dekat Victorique.

_"Benar-benar mirip mereka berdua"_

__**CTAK!** Shinku menaruh cangkirnya di meja. Ia berdiri menghadap Victorique.

"Victorique, kau masih ingat yang aku ceritakan padamu semalam? Masalah medium untuk para boneka Rozen Maiden. Jadi, berjanjilah padaku untuk menjadi mediumku!"

**SHIING..**

Sebuah cahaya merah muncul dari cincin mawar yang dipakai oleh Shinku. Victorique menutup bukunya dan berdiri 1 meter di depan Shinku.

"Tidak mau"

"APA?"

Cahaya merah itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Shinku pun mendekati Victorique sampai jarak antara mereka berdua hanya terpaut 30 cm.

"Mau!"

"Tidak"

"Mau!"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kau harus mau Victorique!"

"Aku tidak berminat, Shinku"

"Victorique!"

"Tidak mau!"

Mereka berdua pun mulai bertengkar ala perempuan. Jambak-menjambak rambut satu sama lain *author di tendang*. Ya mereka adu mulut sampai Kujo yang semula menonton pertengkaran mereka sampai tertidur. Saat ia bangun, mereka masih bertengkar.

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mau.. Rose Tail!"

Shinku mulai menyerang Victorique dengan semacam kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar. Victorique berusaha menghindar dengan berlari ke bawah. Ia mengambil buku dan menaruhnya pada pegangan tangga perpustakaan, lalu naik di atas buku itu seperti sedang berselancar. Kujo kaget atas tindakan yang Victorique lakukan. Sementara, Shinku terus mengejarnya.

Bagaikan kucing dan tikus (Tom and Jerry) yang jarang akur, begitu pula dengan Victorique dan Shinku yang terus kejar-kejaran sampai membuat perpustakaan menjadi berantakan. Perpustakaan St. Marguerite Academy pun bak kapal pecah. Avril yang baru masuk perpustakaan langsung berdecak kagum(?) melihat kondisi perpustakaan.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar atau kalian akan menghancurkan perpustakaan ini!" teriak Kujo yang berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Victorique dan Shinku.

Mereka berdua melihat keadaan perpustakaan dan langsung terdiam.

"Shinku, ini semua karena kau!"

"Bukan aku, tapi kau Victorique!"

"JANGAN BERTENGKAR LAGI!"

Kujo kembali berteriak, membuat dua gadis itu membungkam mulutnya. Avril mendekati Kujo perlahan sambil melihat Victorique dan Shinku.

"ARGH! Bagaimana cara merapihkan perpustakaan ini? Victorique, kau harus tanggung jawab!" ujar Kujo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya saking frustasi atas kejadian ini.

"Kenapa aku?" protes Victorique.

Shinku tersenyum tipis lalu mendekati Victorique.

"Aku bisa membantumu, tapi dengan syarat kau harus jadi mediumku"

"Tidak mau"

"Victorique, terimalah!"

Victorique menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Shinku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berjanjilah pada cincin mawar ini"

"Apa? Cincin mawar?"

"Ya. Cepatlah.."

Victorique menurut. Ia mulai memegang tangan kecil Shinku. Dan ia mencium cincin mawar tersebut. Dalam sekejap, cahaya merah yang sangat terang memenuhi seisi perpustakaan.

"Kyaaa…" teriak Victorique terkejut.

"Good girl, Victorique.."

SPLASH.. Cahaya itu mereda. Victorique melihat cincin mawar Shinku telah ada di jari manisnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Victorique.

"Itu tanda kalau kau sudah buat kontrak denganku" jawab Shinku diiringi senyuman.

"Hmph!"

Victorique menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menaiki anak tangga. Shinku, Kujo, dan Avril mengikutinya dibelakang. Saat sampai di lantai atas, Victorique kembali terkejut. Ia melihat seseorang seperti Shinku dengan rambut coklat panjang serta memakai baju seperti maid berwarna hijau. Ia sedang menyirami bunga-bunga di taman botani dengan 'watering can' miliknya. Ia pun tersenyum saat melihat Shinku.

"Hai Shinku desu.."

**-to be continued-**


	3. Rozen Maiden Dolls

Kembali lagi dengan Ri-chan... dan ini lah chapter 3nya.. Hope you like it desu..

Chapter 3 : Rozen Maiden Dolls

"Suiseiseki?"

Anak perempuan itu berlari dan memeluk Shinku.

"Siapa dia, Shinku?" tanya Victorique yang mulai kesal.

"Aku Suiseiseki desu. Aku boneka ke-3 Rozen Maiden. Senang bertemu denganmu desu" ujar boneka itu seraya sedikit menunduk.

"Oh my.. sejenis Shinku lagi?" gumam Victorique.

Suiseiseki tersenyum. Ia menarik lengan Shinku pelan.

"Shinku, aku ada kejutan untukmu"

Kedua boneka itu mendekati cermin yang entah sejak kapan bias ada di lantai atas perpustakaan. Cermin itu sangat besar dan ditutupi semacam kain.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga! TARA!" teriak Suiseiseki dengan riang.

Dari dalam cermin muncul boneka kembali. Ada yang berwarna kuning, pink, dan biru.

"WHAT?"

Victorique terlihat sangat terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat.

"Ada 5 boneka disini? Dan mereka semua hidup. Ini pasti mimpi buruk"

Kelima boneka itu tersenyum. Lalu dimulailah sesi perkenalan diri. Dimulai dari boneka yang memakai baju warna kuning.

"Aku Kanaria. Boneka ke-2 Rozen Maiden. Dan diantara mereka semua, akulah yang paling pintar"

Boneka Kanaria itu mundur, lalu giliran yang memakai baju pink.

"Hina-Ichigo! Hina sangat suka unyu dan Tomoe!"

"Apa? Tomoe?" ujar Victorique, Kujo dan Avril bersamaan.

Setelah Hina-Ichigo, majulah boneka berbaju biru.

"Aku Souseiseki. Boneka ke-4 Rozen Maiden sekaligus saudara kembar Suiseiseki.

"Kembar?" tanya Avril. Boneka itu mengangguk.

Victorique menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan ke buku-bukunya. Kemudian ia duduk disana dan menghisap cerutu kesayangannya. Ia melihat para boneka Rozen Maiden sedang tertawa bersama Kujo dan Avril.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shinku yang langsung mengalihkan tatapan Victorique.

"Bukan apa-apa" Victorique kembali membaca ke-4 bukunya.

Setelah itu, Kujo dan Avril serta para boneka ikut duduk bersama Shinku dan Victorique. Saat duduk, Kujo dan Avril terus bercanda bersama para boneka. Victorique menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, sementara Shinku meminum tehnya disamping Victorique. Kujo berhenti bercanda karena merasakan ada aura yang aneh. Ia melihat Victorique dan merasa ada yang tak beres.

_"Avril merupakan gadis yang ceria dan ramah. Sangat berbeda jauh denganku. Ia mudah mendapat teman dan mudah mendapatkan hati Kujo"_ batin Victorique diiringi helaan nafasnya.

"Victorique, kau kenapa?" tanya Kujo pelan.

"hm.." Victorique diam tak menjawab.

"Victorique.. kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang tidak sehat?"

Lagi-lagi Victorique diam. Shinku mulai melirik kea rah mediumnya itu.

"Victorique.."

Victorique bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku tak apa" ujar Victorique datar tanpa melihat Kujo sedikit pun.

"Kau marah?"

Kali ini Avril melihat Kujo yang terlihat sedang membujuk Victorique. Victorique menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang keluar. Ia berjalan menjauhi keramaian itu.

"Victorique, berhentilah melangkah!" kata SHinku tiba-tiba. Alhasil, Victorique langsung berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa Shinku?" tanya Souseiseki.

Shinku mulai melihat ke sudut-sudut perpustakaan. Setelah memfokuskan penglihatannya, ia menemukan sosok yang tak asing baginya.

"Cepat sekali reaksimu, saudariku. Rupanya kau telah memiliki medium baru ya. Lama tak berjumpa denganmu.."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Letaknya tak jauh dari Shinku dan yang lain.

"Suigintou desu!" teriak Suiseiseki. Suigintou tersenyum licik.

"Apa yang kau mau Suigintou?" tanya Shinku sambil menatap Suigintou tajam.

"Ahaha.. santailah saudariku. Tapi, jika kau mau langsung ke tujuan utamaku, baiklah. Tentunya aku mau rosa mystica mu, Shinku.." jawab Suigintou sambil tertawa.

"Shinku tak akan menyerahkan rosa mysticanya pada sampah sepertimu" sahut Hina-Ichigo dari belakang Shinku.

"Aku bukanlah sampah!"

Suigintou menyerang Hina-Ichigo dengan bulu-bulu hitam yang berasal dari sayapnya. Dengan sigap, Shinku langsung melindungi Hina-Ichigo.

"Rose Tail!"

Pertarungan antar dua boneka itu pun tak dapat dihindari. Mereka mulai menyerang satu sama lain. Sementara yang lainnya hanya melihat pertarungan tersebut.

"Ukh.." keluh Victorique. Ia melihat cincin yang dipakainya mengeluarkan cahaya kecil.

"Victorique! Awas!" Kujo berlari menghampiri Victorique dan mendorongnya agar tidak terkena serangan dari Suigintou.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kujo dengan nada bicara cemas. Victorique melihat Kujo yang sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

"Kujo.." gumam Victorique pelan. Ia menatap Kujo dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kujo kembali. Victorique mengangguk.

"Kakiku hanya sedikit terkilir" jawab Victorique.

Shinku masih terus bertarung dengan Suigintou. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menyerang Suigintou.

"Suigintou! Hentikan!"

"Jangan bertarung lagi desu"

Shinku dan Suigintou pun berhenti. Mereka menjauhi satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, saudariku"

Dalam sekejap, Suigintou menghilang. Victorique mencoba berdiri dibantu oleh Kujo. Mereka masih saling bertatapan. Lalu, Shinku menghampiri mereka.

"ehem.. kau terluka, Victorique?"

"Hanya terkilir saja"

Kujo mengambil obat merah yang ada di kotak P3K (sejak kapan di perpus ada kotak itu?). dan mengobati sedikit luka goresan yang ada di kaki Victorique. Wajah Victorique terlihat merah saat Kujo berusaha mengobati lukanya. Setelah selesai, Avril langsung angkat bicara.

"Kujo, kapan kau mau pulang?"

"Ah, iya. Aku pulang dulu. Victorique, jaga kondisimu ya. Aku permisi, semuanya"

Kujo dan Avril mulai turun dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Victorique menghembuskan nafasnya keras dan mersandar pada salah satu dinding.

"Tadi itu siapa, Shinku?" tanya Victorique. Shinku duduk di samping Victorique.

"Dia Suigintou. Boneka pertama" jawab Shinku sambil menikmati tehnya.

"Kenapa dia menyerangmu dan yang lainnya? Apa kalian bermusuhan?" tanya Victorique kembali.

"Dia iri pada Shinku. Sebenarnya, Suigintou belum disempurnakan oleh ayah" jawab Souseiseki yang ikut bergabung pada pembicaraan mereka"

"Victorique-chan, kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hina-Ichigo"

Victorique tersenyum kecil pada Hina-Ichigo. Hina-Ichigo membalasnya dan duduk disamping kiri Victorique. Kemudian, Victorique kembali menunduk. Wajah imutnya yang seperti boneka tertutup oleh poni rambutnya.

"Kau menyukai Kujo ya, Victorique" celetuk Shinku tiba-tiba

"A-apa?"

"Kau menyukai Kujo, iya kan?"

"Aku.. aku menyukai Kujo?"

"Iya. Benarkan tebakanku?"

Shinku menatap Victorique sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ng.. aku.. Aku…."

**-to be continued-**


	4. DISCONTINUED

**!_DISCONTINUED_!**

Dengan berat hati, ri-chan menyatakan kalau fic ini yaa sesuai tulisan diatas..

**DISCONTINUED**

Ada beberapa alasan dan tidak bisa ri-chan utarakan disini..

Bagi para readers yang mungkin mau kalau fic ini dilanjutin, bisa menghubungi ri-chan lewat PM atau review di bawah.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf. Hontou ni gomenassai. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua ^^

.

.

.

Love,

Rizumu Hikari


End file.
